


Trapped In Quarantine

by xx_emokid_xx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Filler, Fluff, Multi, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_emokid_xx/pseuds/xx_emokid_xx
Summary: “Yea, Frank was right. This is getting really boring.” Ray stretched his arms._Frank, Mikey, Gerard, and Ray are all in quarantine together. How will they pass the time?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Trapped In Quarantine

Gerard, Frank, Mikey, and Ray had been in quarantine for a few months now.  
“Ugh, how long will this last?” Frank said, rolling over on the couch “This is so boring.”  
“Calm down, Frank,” Ray said, not looking away from the game he was playing.  
“How are you not bored with playing on the Playstation?” Frank asked.  
“Because I have a bunch of games.” Frank just sighed and rolled over again.  
“I know you’re bored Frank, but you’re going to have to deal with it.” Gerard looked up from the comic. Frank glared at him.  
“Whatever, I’m going to see what Mikey’s doing.” Frank rolled off the couch and walked upstairs. He opened Mikey’s door.  
“Hey, Frank.” Mikey was lying in bed.  
“Hey, how are you?” Frank laid down next to Mikey.  
“I’m bored.” Mikey sighed, he started playing with the strings on Frank’s hoodie.  
“Yea.” Frank put his arm around Mikey.  
“We’re not social distancing!” Mikey smiled lightly.  
“I don’t care!” Frank laughed, bringing Mikey closer.  
Meanwhile, Ray and Gerard were downstairs still. Ray paused the game he was playing.  
“Yea, Frank was right. This is getting really boring.” Ray stretched his arms. He got up and sat down next to Gerard. Gerard closed the book and looked up Ray. He kissed Ray lightly. Ray hugged Gerard.  
“What time is it?” Gerard asked.  
“Uh, around 9 PM.” Gerard nodded. Mikey and Frank ran downstairs.  
“Ray, Gee! We have an idea!” Frank and Mikey yelled.  
“Calm down, jeez.” Ray rolled his eyes.  
“You know that ouija board we have? Let’s talk to ghosts!” Frank jumped up and down.  
“Why the fuck do you want to disturb the dead? Mikey, why are you agreeing to this?” Gerard asked.  
“Whatever, Ray, You in?” Mikey asked.  
“Yea, sure.” Ray got up.  
“Ray!? You’re going too??” Gerard glared at him.  
“What, you scared?” Ray smirked.  
“Yes, I am!” Gerard crossed his arms.  
“Ok, we’re going to talk to ghosts.” Frank ran upstairs. Mikey and Ray followed him to the attic.  
“Ok, let’s talk to some ghosts!” Frank smiles. He got out the ouija board from behind some boxes. They all put their fingers on the cursor thing.  
“Are there any ghosts here?” Frank asks the board. They wait, nothing. “Are there any ghosts here?” He asked loudly. Nothing. “Guess their’s no ghosts in here.” Frank sighed. Ray looked around.  
“Hey, all our outfits are up here!” Ray said, getting up. He held up Mikey’s Good Luck helmet from the Danger Days era.  
“Woah, gimme that!” Frank said, snatching the helmet.  
“Hey! Be careful with that!” Mikey shouted. Frank laughed, putting it on. He also put on Gerard’s Black Parade jacket. Mikey walked over and put on Frank’s Black Parade jacket. Frank laughed. Ray puts his arms around Mikey and Frank.  
“Ok, enough fooling around you two. Put those back and let’s go downstairs.” Ray smiled sweetly at them both.  
When they all got down from the attic they went to Ray’s room to build a fort.  
“Frank go back into the attic to get some Christmas lights,” Ray ordered. Frank nodded and left. “Mikey, go get Gerard to help with the fort. Remember to get some blankets and pillows as well.”  
“Got it!” Mikey ran out of the room to get Gerard. Mikey came back with Gerard, both of them were holding blankets and pillows. Mikey, Gerard, and Ray started building the fort.  
“Mikey, go check on Frank, will you?” Ray smiled. Mikey nodded and went up to the attic.  
“Frank?” Mikey asked, looking around.  
“Boo!” Frank yelled jumping on Mikey’s back. Mikey squealed making Frank burst out in laughter.  
“What the fuck, Frank!” Mikey was blushing like crazy.  
“Y-you’re so fucking cute! My god!” Frank put his arms around Mikey and kissed him. Mikey pulled Frank away “We need to get the lights first.” Frank nodded and took the box of lights down into Ray’s room.  
“What was that squeal?” Ray asked.  
“F-Frank snuck up behind me and scared me.” Mikey looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
“That’s really cute!” Ray laughed “How do you like the fort so far?”  
“It’s cool! We should make our own rooms!” Frank suggests.  
“Yeah, you and Mikey can have a room and me and Gerard can share a room!” Ray looked at Gerard.  
“Yea!” Gerard smiled.  
Once they finished with the fort they all got cozied up inside.  
“This is so cool!” Mikey smiled brightly. Frank kissed him. Mikey kissed back.  
“God, you’re so cute!” Frank smiled.  
“You’re cute, too!” Mikey kissed him.  
“No, you’re cuter!” Frank kissed him back.  
“Fuck you, you’re WAY cuter!!” Mikey laughed. Frank started kissing Mikey more passionately. “Calm down, you rat!”  
“Ok, ok!” Frank smiled.  
“You guys are being LOUD!” Gerard yells.  
“Shut up!” Frank yelled back. Mikey and Frank cuddled up to sleep.


End file.
